A Moment Of Chaos
by cheekychinchilla
Summary: Although slavery is no longer legal, the people have found a way to keep a form of it around. Kurt has been forced to become a sorquam and gets bought by the wealthy Blaine. How will simple purchase change his life? AU. warnings for abuse, rape and character death.
1. prologue

**Slave rules:**

⦁ do not act without order, if order act upon immediately unless told otherwise

⦁ never look into masters eyes(keep head bowed)

⦁ never stand taller than the master-kneel before them

⦁ speak when spoken to, if not then silent

⦁ only communicate with other slaves when not in masters presence

⦁ all slaves must-do chores, extra tasks depend on training

⦁ once reached the age of 12 can begin training until bought

⦁ if any rules are broke masters can punish what they see fit

**Types of slaves:**

⦁ household slaves-do chores, babysit, cook etc.

⦁ entertainment slaves-dance,sing,play etc.

⦁ worker slave-jobs for businesses

⦁ labour slaves-hard & dirty work

⦁ pleasure slaves-pleasure their masters.

xxx

People think slaves are no more. They were freed by Lincoln, remember. But the people have their ways. Ways to return things to what they perceived as normal. They were rare, to begin with. Only belonged to the wealthiest of the wealthy, those whose never known life without luxury. Now they were common, everyone had one; or two. But there were somethings that people didn't mention, it was an unspoken rule to not talk about it. A subject people forgot about or at least forced themselves to forget. But, if someone thought about it too long...

But they're not slaves, or so they say, slaves are no more. They're known as sorquams. Sorquams aren't people, therefore, they aren't slaves because slaves were people underneath all the sweat and filth. And the shame someone feels for giving birth to a sorquam is pitiful. To go through all that- just to have such a broken thing in your arms. They aren't loved by their families not even their mothers, they're just shame and disappointment in physical form.

Their name is derived from the two Latin words nequam and sordes that translate to worthless and filth.

How would one tell they have had a sorquam? If what they had was broken by the eyes of society, then it was one. Broken means it doesn't perform to the norm of society; if they're different. In any way. If you look too odd, if you think too fast or slow, if you chose to love the same gender, if you say you aren't what you are and anything else that would make someone not 'perfect'. but of course, these guidelines have been built by a society that feeds of status and money. So, of course, the rules don't apply to a daughter or a son if you can afford for them not to.

Out in the world, there are good people still, a few, but they're there amongst the others. People who can see that it doesn't matter if you look different, think different, love different, are different, you are who you are, and that's perfect, even if they tell you otherwise. Everyone deserves love, but not everyone sees it that way. These people, these kind people, know that the sorquam are human just like everyone else.


	2. first moment

Blaine was with the rich snobs, and it showed. Blaine clothes were his main representation of his wealth. The crisp shirts and eloquent bowties displayed his money perfectly. The bowties were of the richest colours like purples and reds, colours for the rich. He was the definition of tall, dark and handsome, minus the tall. His hair was naturally curly, it was thick and a dark, platinum brown, not quite black and gelled down with the occasional stray curl. Then there were his eyes. A hazel colours with swirls of greens. They were deep and mysterious but they had an obviously hidden sadness to them that hid behind a plastered smile. Even he didn't know were his sadness was from, but it never faded as the rest of his family thought. He only learnt how to hide it. It got easier over time, to hide. His family gave him everything but he wasn't spoilt, not like his sister. He could get anything or anyone he wanted but he didn't want anything, and for him that was ok. But that's not ok, Alec was always asking himself, "why am I allowed to be different just because I can afford to be?" He saw how that reasoning was not right. But he was powerless about it.

"Blaine !" his name was screeched, echoing from concrete walls. He even saw a few sorquams cower at the sudden noise. Only to be hit by the ringleaders to get back in formation.

After a calming exhale and a less than a discreet eye roll, Blaine managed to ignore his mother and remained where he was. Feet glued by a door waiting for this all to be over and done with. His family wanted him to get a sorquam, like his sister who had three already. They've been trying to get Blaine one since he was twelve, he is now seventeen and yet he has remained without. And he planned on keeping it that way. He awaited the next shriek from his mother but was pleasantly unsurprised when his mother was distracted due to a sorquam walking into her accidentally. Her squabbling turned to the sorquam and faded away with her. _Took long enough._

Blaine cherished the peace of his secluded area, not questioning why it was so.

That was until he heard a sound even more deafening than his mother. A sound that made slaves in unison turn, fear and sorrow mixing on their features. The fresh ones tried to run away from it, falling due to a tug on the rope, while the older ones attempted to unlock their cages, evidently getting their fingers whipped so they'd let go. Unlike Blaine, they knew what was about to occur. So he became caught up in this moment of chaos.

But Blaine soon found out why his area was once so peaceful.

There were seven sorquams, four males and three females. Stripped bare, obviously starved, wrists and ankles tied by bloodied chains to a rusty frame so that escape was impossible and they were left to dangle. The chains were wound so tight that their hands had a blue steadily increasing tint. Bones were jutting out of the skin, every rib, spine and hip bone visible from miles away, one of them had some actual bone that was visible from where the skin had been so weakened and torn through months of 'training'. All of them were looking down at the ground, as they had been trained to do, with hair that was matted with dried blood (who knows what else) covering any identifiable features of their faces. The worst of it all was that they were so young, the oldest looking to be around twenty if not younger.

Then it happened. The first one, a female, got her head yanked to the side, the force causing physical pain. While she hissed at the force, Blaine saw her face. Fear. Pure fear. She was in immense pain, her face twisted and her mouth open wide but no noise coming out. It was even more unsettling then if she were screaming. Her cheekbones were sharp, her eyes black and bruised, the darkness intensifying the green. She was so young. Too young for her fate. A masked body appeared out of the darkness. The silhouette of something in their hand. As they drew closer, the object disappeared into her neck. Her eyes closed slowly, the pale green disappearing behind the heavy lids. A single tear fell down her cheek before she slumped. The chains clattering and loosened around her relaxed, lifeless wrists. Until she fell. Her body still and her face calm. She didn't deserve the life had and she didn't deserve its end but Alec felt as if it was best because for once, for the first time, he saw peace on a sorquams face.

One of them cried, Blaine didn't know but she had just lost her love. Her cries were loud and held so much emotion, her eyes were focused on the lifeless form as it got dragged away by a carless, hidden coward. Then it happened again, except this time there was a scream. A plea. They were begging. Begging for their life. As it was taken from him, he gave a final "please" before he dropped. More rattling and a thud from the lifeless form hitting the solid floor. The crying lover screamed for him before her voice became lost and she was stuck, chained, watching lives be taken, silence taking her cries, only faint breaths and whispers of "no" escaping her lips.

Soon there was no life left on the frame. A deafening silence filled the air. Until there was another clatter of chains, as loud as the noise that caught Blaine's attention. If not louder.

The masked body hauled a final sorquam from the shadows. A male. Blaine's age. He looked terrified and broken. His lip quivered and he was clutching his shoulder, wincing from any movement. The masked silhouette dropped the boy to the floor, stomach down, causing him to cry in agony, possibly from bruised or broken bones. Straddling his back, the masked figure tugged at the sorquams matted, chestnut hair, revealing his face to Blaine. The masked figure hadn't noticed Blaine's presence until that moment.

"Listen kid, you might want to look away," he said with obvious fake sympathy, looking Blaine up and down, taking in his expensive clothes and physique.

Blaine ignored the figure completes and instead looked into the boy's eyes, they were glistening with unshed tears making the light blue look like a clear ocean. His lip was split, nose bleeding, a cut cheekbone with a streak of dried blood falling down his hollow cheek and purpled neck with a syringe almost breaking the thin skin. But hidden behind the scrapes and scars was a boy who had beauty. The boy stared back at him, no hope left in his soul. Blank. Thinking Blaine was just another man who would watch his suffering. He was broken. Beyond repair?

The trance was shattered by a screech."Blaine, what are you doing with this used one," her voice dripped with disgust, "you want a fresh one, now come this way, I saw a lovely little girl."

No." Blaine looked into his mother's eyes while he spoke, hard and blunt.

"Excuse me, you will not refu-"

"No...I want him."

Blaine's mother looked past him at the sorquam, still being crushed by the masked body. Her face scrunched up in revulsion.

She released a breathy laugh, "You can't be serious, look at him, he is used, that's why he's here, in the *whispers*execution zone."

The masked form rose from his position to stand in front of the sorquam who exhaled a ragged breath, hiding his battered body from view where he remained on the floor, too weak to leave or to move at all.

"If I may ma'am, he's not used just too damaged, the amount of training has made his body useless for his purpose."

She just stuck her nose up at being corrected while Blaine became dejected. He wanted to look at him again but the executioner was blocking his view.

"Due to this ma'am" the masked individual added, taking into consideration the rich people he had before him, "he's only twenty pounds if interested."

Blaine shot out his hand and called out before anyone could process the statement, "Done."


	3. the Anderson estate

The masked executioner removed his mask to reveal a well-trimmed though unfortunately permed man. His grip was strong and firm, a smug and devilish smirk covered his face, reaching his eyes.

"Ok then, if you would like to follow me and I'll call for someone to properly prepare this sorquam for travel. I assume there is a man of the house to complete this purchase for you"

"No this purchase will be solely mine," Blaine said in a soft tone, hoping to comfort the broken boy who was now in his view, but all it did was made him drop his eyes further to avoid Blaine's searching gaze.

The man gave Blaine a questioning look before saying, "Right, this way then," and he turned on his heel, heading towards a cluster of private stools.

Blaine felt out of place whilst signing the papers that would put the sorquam under his ownership. Most people who enter these stools are happy with their purchases but Blaine had a bittersweet feeling. He was proud that he saved somebody so scarred but it went against everything he believed. He reasoned that he would have died if he didn't do what he was doing, no matter how wrong he knew it was the right thing to do. So, after signing his signature with shaky hands the last time and transferring the twenty pounds in cash, Blaine left the stool feeling uneasy, but he kept his head high while he passed his mother and approached his car where his new purchase was waiting.

Blaine's sick feeling grew more intense when he caught sight of the sorquam. He had been through the same, rough preparation process they all go through even though his body was the weakest he had ever seen on a sorquam. A sorquam goes through a series of stations. First, they are stripped of clothing, if any, and get sent to the cleaning station. They are told to turn while being hosed down by ice water, no consideration to any injuries. The pressure and temperature leave their skin red and blotchy. They are given tattered clothes and wrists are tied together before a bag is thrown over their heads for them to be lugged to their new masters' transport where they are forced to their knees and wait. On Blaine's sorquam the tattered clothes hang loosely off his skeleton form and his porcelain skin makes the blotchy marks even more apparent. His face was still covered and his legs shaking from either cold or fear. Blaine knew it was the latter.

There were eyes everywhere. Blaine couldn't be gentle and caring towards his sorquam just yet, people would see and start talking. Blaine had to be as unnoticeable as possible; he had to treat him like anyone else would.

Blaine opened his trunk and simply gripped his shoulders and directed him into it. The sorquam had to curl into a ball to fit in the boot and Blaine could see how the position was causing him pain but he wasn't supposed to care.

Blaine drove for quite some time to get to his chosen destination. They were heading towards an abandoned drive-in cinema, but Blaine didn't have time to think this through and the result was having his sorquam suffering for forty minutes. However, after what felt like the longest forty minutes for both men, they came to a stop in the drive-in and Blaine popped the trunk giving the sorquam time to get comfortable while he walked over.

As Blaine approached him he noticeably stiffened at the sense of his presence which just made Blaine even more uncomfortable. Blaine went slow. He kneeled in front of the sorquam, casting a shadow over the bag. Blaine remained still and he could hear the sorquam's breathing increase speed while he back away until his back hit the car eliciting a weak hiss.

"Hey, hey, hey," Blaine whispered in an attempt to calm him. He gently caressed down his arms, dropping his hand once he reached the rope. "I'm going to remove the bag now, okay"

Even though he still flinched away from Blaine's grip, Blaine removed the bag without Hassel, revealing his face.

The sorquam immediately dropped his head upon seeing Blaine. But Blaine wanted to look into his eyes again, he wanted to get lost in the ocean and never return to shore. He crooked his finger below his jaw, softly raising his head to be level with his. When they were, the sorquam didn't look at him but around him, his eyes never focused on his, they kept darting every which way and they were filled with tears of fear that refused to fall. His eyes glistened with unshed tears once again. Nevertheless, his face still held beauty.

It took Blaine a moment to remember that he was still tied up. He kept eye contact the entirety of him removing his hand from the sorquam's chin and bring it to his wrist. Once he began to loosen the tightly wound rope the sorquam's eyes shot down, his expression incredulous.

"Now, what's your name?" Blaine asked, putting the sorquams hands beside him.

"Um..1723, master." His voice was just above a whisper and cracked slightly from disuse.

"No, not your number, your name." Blaine kept use of his soft tone.

He hesitated momentarily, unbelieving of the question. The point of the number was to dehumanise them as much as possible. The idea was that once given a name people start to care. "K-Kurt, master."

"Well then, Kurt, let's get back in the car, shall we."

Blaine outstretched his hand but it just got stared at while Kurt shakily rose to his feet, using the car for assistance instead.

Blaine opened the passenger door only to find that he was alone by the car door and Kurt was getting back into the boot.

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

"You said to get back in the car, master"

"I know but I meant around the front, sorry I should have made that more clear," Blaine said taking in Kurt's questioning look.

"No, no master, that was my fault, punish me as you see fit for this inconvenience."

"I'm not going to punish you for a misunderstanding"

"But I-I inconvenience you, master"

"It doesn't matter Kurt, really, it doesn't"

Kurt nodded slowly and followed Blaine to the front of the car, settling down without signs of pain. Blaine got in on his side and didn't see the tears starting to silently fall.

xxx

The drive was quiet apart from the music playing lightly in the background. They arrived at Blaine house just after dark.

The Anderson estate was surrounded by lush green fields and trees. Everything was lit by the lights. Shining through the many windows, the lights that shone through the water of the central fountain and the slightly dimmer ones from the side, smaller fountains and lights that lined different pathways. The main path - to the entrance - broke off like branches, multiple heading around the back of the house or to one of the garages. But one path, thicker than the others, led to a large wood, disappearing into the seemingly endless expanse of trees. As the car drove towards an emerald garage door, the sound of rustling stones could be heard under the tires.

Blaine parked the car and walked over to open Kurt's door, offering his hand once again. Once again Kurt just stared at it without taking it.

"Stay by my side please, or else you will get lost."

Kurt nodded and stepped out of the car, wobbling slightly when he first stepped on the concrete ground.

Kurt followed Blaine through a small door that opened to a fork in the path, one leading to the front door, the other a back door. Blaine heard a hum of confusion when they followed the path to the back door.

The door opened to reveal a descending, spiral stairway, the pair ended up in the basement with a lady waiting at the bottom.

"Evening Mercedes"

"Good evening Blaine, don't I keep telling you to come through the front door"

"Yes. Yet I always find you waiting here, by the back door, for me"

"Don't get smart with me, do you know how your father will react if he finds out you do this"

"He better not find out then"

Mercedes just glared at him but the effect was ruined by her smile. "Right, this way then."

Mercedes didn't notice Kurt's presence until they began walking to the sorquam entrance and three girls walked through the swinging door mumbling about how their mistress likes her pb&js' nowadays. Then there was a high-pitched squeal from the tallest blonde and two arms were thrown around Kurt's fragile frame.

"What did I tell you guys, I knew Blaine would eventually get someone" She held him at arm's length and her smile immediately fell. She took in the cut lip and cheek, the hanging clothes and the messy, matted hair and pulled him back into a more delicate hug. The other two girls came along to look at him while Mercedes pulled Blaine to the corner of the room.

"I thought you were against buying someone"

"I am," Blaine said firm but quiet, "but they were about to kill him in front of me, they had already killed seven before him"

Mercedes breath hitched and she looked over her shoulder at Kurt being examined by the three. "you didn't...didn't do that to him, did you"

"God no!" Blaine raised voice caught the attention of everybody there which brought him back to the current crisis. Kurt.

"Could you lot help me sneak him to my room?" Blaine asked

All four nodded and before long Kurt and Blaine were walking up the second flight of stairs to his room.

Kurt was continuously looking over his shoulder. Blaine thought he was checking for somebody, like his father. In reality, Kurt was admiring the building. He was rather rushed up the stairs so he couldn't see much, but looking over the bannister Kurt could see the diamond chandelier dropping low from the ceiling above a glass table with a bouquet of purple flowers on it, the chandeliers glow caused the whole entrance room to have a white light. The room had a double staircase, they were white marble and had dark wooden handrails and tops. The dark wood matched that of the double front door, which had a glass window outline. Between the stairs was the door they had snuck through, it was smaller but the same dark colour as the front door, the stairs had plush, velvet backless sofas against them and right before them there was a large entryway both sides, unfortunately, Kurt couldn't see past the wall other than the change from the shiny, marble floors to a smooth, ivory oak floors.

The top of the stairs was like a balcony and still had the marble flooring. They followed a stretching hallway to a white door at the end. Behind the door were more stairs.

"I promise this is the last set of stairs," Blaine laughed.

He wasn't lying, they reached the top of the now carpeted stairs and the whole of the top floor was Blaine's room. This room alone was bigger than any room Kurt had been in before and it showed on his face, his mouth was stuck open in disbelief while he observed the space before him and everything he had just seen.

Blaine playfully knocked him on the shoulder, snapping Kurt out of his distrait.

"Let's get you properly cleaned up now, shall we."


	4. father pt I

**Sorry, this took so long, my computer glitched and everything disappeared and then I got some writers block already, Horray. But here it is and I hope it's good.**

**Btw I don't own any characters other than Blaine's sister, Gabbie.**

* * *

_The bathroom smelt sensational._

Blaine knew Kurt had injuries he hadn't seen yet, and Kurt needed to be as calm as possible in case he ran into Blaine's father. So the steamy bath water was infused with coconut and rose water while vanilla scented candles and products lined the counter next to the sink, Blaine was a little jealous.

Maybe in the future, he could share one of these with Kurt?

Blaine scolded himself for letting his mind wander to that. He wasn't supposed to be thinking of Kurt like that. Kurt was hurt and more likely than not traumatized from something or another but Blaine knows better than to question Kurt on it. He left Kurt in the other room in hopes to get him used to the surroundings.

"Kurt, come here"

Blaine heard movement and a tiny hiss. When he turned around Kurt was kneeling, a faint show of pain on his face, at the entrance of the en suite. He was eyeing the bath but looked at it with longing and sorrow. Not the emotions Blaine was expecting.

"How would you like my assistance, master?"

"assistan-oh...no, Kurt this is for you." Blaine's heart dropped at Kurt's question. Even though he told Kurt ' let's get you cleaned up' he didn't realise this bath was for him. It's not a rare occurrence to bathe sorquams, so the idea that Kurt would assume a nice bath wasn't for him just seemed sad.

"m-me?"

Blaine didn't miss the glimmer of hope in Kurt's face before his gazed dropped to the floor again, "yes, for you."

Kurt still didn't accept Blaine's outstretched hand and had small wobble as he rose. Blaine hadn't noticed anything like this yet but he figured it was because he hadn't given Kurt time to carry out the proper sorquam etiquette of kneeling.

Kurt shucked off his top before Blaine had time to blink and had already started on his trousers before Blaine could avert his eyes.

"I'll leave you for a moment while I sort something out" Blaine wasn't planning on leaving for long but this was important.

"Yes, master"

Blaine needed to stop the master as soon as possible.

Just as he closed the door there was a loud gasp from the room, he fell through the door coming back in.

Regaining his composure Blaine looked at Kurt, who was staring wide-eyed back, sucking in his lips and sitting up straight. Blaine hoped he wasn't mistaken at the sight of a smile.

"Apologies, I thought you might be trouble." At Kurt's confused expression Blaine explained further, "You gasped, rather loud"

The realisation swept over Kurt's features while he spoke, "No, master, I'm sorry. It's just...It's warm."

Blaine's heart hit the floor. Then he left again, leaving the door open a crack.

In every room, there was at least one button hidden in between furniture or on tables that called sorquams to that room. Blaine refused to use them unless necessary, he felt like using was like using a dog whistle on people. His room -and any he was commonly in- had extra from when he was a child. He wasn't the smartest, to begin with, and was consistently getting stuck on high shelves or chandeliers, and his voice would get lost in the huge house. They know this from when he was stuck on the dining room chandelier for almost five hours because he refused to use the buttons.

This was a moment when these buttons were unfortunately necessary and useful, no matter how much Blaine hated admitting it.

After reluctantly pressing a button, it wasn't long before he heard a loud voice travelling up the stairs. Only a large, trouty mouth was able to create that much noise.

"Blaine, I thought we were through with your shelf climbing days."

"Haha, very funny. I'm not stuck"

Sam emerged through the door, "Okay then-", Sam eyed him suspiciously, he knew about Blaine's stubbornness with the buttons,"-why have I been summoned, oh great master"

Sam snorted at the look directed at him."Fine, what do you want, Blaine."

"I need a bed"

"Okay, this might come as a surprise since we are in the bedroom but...there's one behind you"

Blaine shoved him playfully before pointing at the en suite mouthing 'for him'

Sam walked past Blaine and peered through the crack in the door. He turned his head, a wide smile on his face before he did a double-take and turned to face Blaine, his mouth agape.

"What!"

"shh"

"Are you serious right now" sam attempted to whisper while beginning to pace between Blaine and the door. "You can't have him here, you can't -"

"He was gonna b-"

"No, you need to be slut-shamed," Sam walked to the centre of the room and pointed at Blaine, "I am slut-shaming you Blaine!"

"No, you don't underst-"

"Who are you, it's like I don't even know you"

Blaine hurried up to Sam, because his voice was rising again, and put his hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Sam, calm down. I'm not going to use him, I-ugh!" Blaine backed away from Sam, wiping his hands on his trousers."You licked me"

"Slut...slut shame." Sam finally whispered.

"How did you even know he was a pleasure sorquam?"

"Have you seen him?"

Blaine just looked at .

"He can't be a household sorquam, he's too pretty. He's not a labour sorquam, too skinny. He's not an entertainment sorquam, he's too abused and he's not a worker because he's too young. That only leaves pleasure.

"Wow Sam, that's quite impressive"

"Also you have to be like supermegafoxyhot levels of beautiful to be in pleasure and have you seen him. I would know, I was almost a pleasure sorquam but-"

"Yes Sam I know, everyone does."

"Why am I up here again."

"Finally. I need you to sneak a bed up here so that my dad doesn't know I've bought him yet."

Sam whispered the quietest Blaine had ver herd him, "your dad doesn't know"

Blaine looked away, refusing eye contact.

Sam got closer, "Blaine, how are you going to tell your father"

"I didn't get that far"

"Ok, you're dead and I'm going to fetch that bed, do you mind is I get mr.H to help"

"Get whoever, I'm going to check on Kurt."

"Alright."

Blaine went to leave but got caught by Sam before entering the bathroom.

"Wait...did you say, Kurt?

"Um...yeah"

Sam gave a slow nod before letting Blaine go and leaving the room, muttering under his breath, "I know that name." before the walls of the estate ate his voice.

Blaine stopped in his tracks when he reached the bathroom door. Kurt had the same wonderous look that he had when they were climbing the stairs. He wasn't keeping a lookout. His eyes spent an extra moment on the marble his and hers sinks while he ran his finger over the golden taps and curved edges of the ceramic bath. He took in the room being lit up vanity lights and the golden hour glow they produced. Kurt's back was from the wall mirror, Blaine wondered if this was intentional. Kurt turned his head to follow the shower cord, trying to see his face again, Blaine lent forward which opened the door slightly more. Luckily, Kurt didn't notice. His fingers began to ripple the water as if he were playing the piano. This was the moment Blaine lent to far forward, creaking a floorboard. Kurt's body visibly stiffend and he began frantically searching for the soap, 'cleaning' himself rough and fast.

"I'm sorry master, I got distracted" Kurt mumbled, scrubbing quicker.

"It's fine, take your time"

Kurt didn't hear him, he kept mumbling about how he was "sorry" and that "he didn't mean to" or that the "bath was just so nice"

Blaine approached him and Kurt froze. His hands gripping the edges so tight that his knuckles were white. There was a tremble in his voice, "please no, master, I'm sorry"

Blaine carried on trying to calm him down, tell him that he was okay to relax but Kurt kept apologising, and so couldn't hear any of Blaine comforts.

Blaine reached out to touch his shoulder in another attempt of calming.

It all happened so quick. As soon as Blaine's fingers brushed against Kurt's porcelain skin he shrieked, "No, please!", his fingers slipping away from the edge of the tub in an attempt to protect his head and he slipped. His entire head submerging under the water, his screams creating bubbles while his arms reached out, spilling water all over the floor. He searched for a grip and found Blaine's shoulder. He gripped the material of Blaine's shirt, Blaine forcing his arms into the water to pull him out.

Once Kurt resurfaced he was coughing madly and trembling. He had somehow paled and his eyes red, either from irritation or tears or both. Kurt curled in on himself, Blaine still holding him. "I'm sorry master." With that Blaine's heart shattered.

"Why are you apologising?"

"I didn't accept your punishment, master." Kurt turned his head, Looking into Blaine's hazel eyes for a moment before his eyes turned to the now wrinkled shirt. "I'm sorry master, I ruined your stuff and disobeyed your orders."

Kurt let out a heavy breath, "I'm ready now, master"

Was it possible for Blaine's heart to break more?

"No, let's just get you clean"

Kurt instantly grabbed the soap and was, again, scrubbing at his skin too hard. It was obviously uncomfortable for him.

Blaine cupped Kurt's hand in his, stopping the movement.

"I recall saying properly, didn't I?"

"Yes, master" Kurt sounded ashamed.

"Let's then."

Kurt's eyes met Blaine's, except this time they stayed there. Their eyes were locked. Blue locked with gold.

Blaine washed Kurt's body slowly, calmly and some might say lovingly. Blaine felt the scars and cuts across Kurt's back when his fingers ran down it, but Kurt didn't move. He had the face of wonder and awe back, and it was he was looking at Blaine. Only Blaine.

Blaine moved around the tub, moving to Kurt's legs, starting at the feet. Kurt followed his movement, neither saying a word. Just watching each other. His head tilted, confused when Blaine began to massaged his feet with lathered hands. Kurt finally blinked, it was slow and calm and relaxed. Blaine worked his way up the legs. Feeling more scratches on his calves and scars on the thighs. Then Blaine reached the area he had been avoiding.

"Umm...may I?"

Kurt's eyes remained on Blaine, who was feeling lost but at ease staring into the pools of blue, and nodded. Hesitantly at first but growing surer.

Finished Blaine looked at the water, even though the market had apparently cleaned Kurt, the water was a muddy brown.

Although Kurt's hair was now soaked, it was still heavily matted. It needed a deep wash.

"What would you say to running you some different water"

The look of awe faded and turned sad, Kurt looked at the water like it was his last bath.

"C-can it b-be warm again, please master,"

"They will always be warm, Kurt" Blaine smiled, matching Kurt.

Blaine pulled the lever that unplugged the bath and turned on the taps, the water gradually getting clearer.

"Pick a scent"

Blaine gestured to three bottles:white(vanilla),pink(raspberry) and green(apple).

There was a look of intense concentration on Kurt's face, like this was some kind of game. He probably thought it was and that there was a correct answer. "It's for you, your choice."

Kurt pointed to the green bottle and Blaine started to wash his hair, massaging his scalp with the shampoo and running his fingers through the knots with the conditioner. Washing the bubbles out scared Blaines since the water was running red as well as brown, meaning he wasn't only washing out dirt.

xxx

Blaine gave Kurt a bathrobe while they finished cleaning him. He combed Kurt's hair and gave Kurt his own toothbrush, whose face lit up like the chandeliers at the fac that he could brush his teeth. Although Blaine smiled at Kurt when he was looking, the smile faltered when he turned his back. How could someone be denied something as simple as a toothbrush?

They heard some sorquams outside bringing Kurt's bed up. The Sorquams who are personally someones, like Kurt is personally Blaines, get to share a room with their masters. If they are family or business sorquam they are given their own rooms.

When the whole routine was complete the other sorquams had just left. Kurt and Blaine left the bathroom the time one of the sorquams was closing the door, all they got sight of was his hand. But Blaine could tell just from that it was mr.H.

Looking over his shoulder Blaine saw Kurt questioning the bed. It was in the corner, although it was a double, Blaine's king made it look like a bed for toddlers.

"It's your's you know"

Blaine tried outstretching his hand one more time. Kurt still stared at it but didn't show any signs of taking it.

"It's got silk pillows you'll appreciate those and you get a great view of the ceiling from that point, its got these special lights th-" Blaine's rambling was stopped when he felt hesitant fingers slide in between his. He looked down at their intertwined hands and the contrast between his warm, olive tone and Kurt's cool, porcelain one. Next, he looked at Kurt who was Looking terrified and his hand loosened when he noticed Blaine's wondering eyes, but Blaine squeezed his hand to keep it there. And god his hand felt so nice and right.

He walked them over to the bed and perched on the edge and Kurt began to sink to his knees.

"Uh-uh up here" Blaine patted the space next to him. Kurt's body was closing in on itself when he sat next to Blaine, Blaine scolded himself about making sure to stop making what he says sound like orders.

"I need you to listen to me for a second, ok?"

"yes, master"

"You need to know that so long as I'm around you will be safe and warm and cared for. I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not going to give you away."

"Please don't do that master."At Blaine's confused look Kurt continued, "please don't lie to me" Kurt's voice trembled ever so slightly

"I promise you, I'm not"

An unbelieving "yes, master" was the response to that. Blaine was going to have to prove he was safe.

"When we're alone, call me Blaine."

"yes, ma-Blaine" If possible, Kurt seemed to get smaller after his mistake, protecting as much of his body as he could like he was expecting a blow.

"We are going to have to go downstairs for dinner soon and I won't be with you for that, the sorquams eat in a different room, are you okay with that?"

A silent nod.

"Don't worry, everyone is lovely. But be careful around mr.H, he really is a teddy bear but he seems threatening, he lost his son a good while back and hasn't been the same since"

"Lost as in dead?"

"We don't know, he was taken away from his father's arms when he was young and he hasn't seen him since."

Kurt's eyebrow's scrunched together, thinking? Processing? Recalling?

Blaine continued telling Kurt about the expectations of the house, having to remind him at times that he was safe and won't be used and abused while Blaine is around.

xxx

Kurt got to see more of the estate, he still hadn't seen the entirety of the first floor, and half the ground floor was still as much of a mystery as the garden and basement. However, he saw the entrance hall again, going through one of the open entryways into a lounge area. It had a large grey u-couch and a glass table similar to that in the foyer. A large drinks cabinet filled with every type of alcohol and their matching glasses. There was a fireplace and dim lighting. The room was joined to a hallway that twisted around the ground floor and finished at a room the other side of the house. Many of the doors were closed. Blain directed Kurt to a door near the end, hidden in a corner. He watched Kurt enter before making his way to the dining room.

The room Kurt was directed to was a small dining room, with a large wooden table and benches lining the edges, the heads of the table had their own carved wooden chairs. The table was laid with plates and small glasses, tall jugs of water and a bread basket were placed in the centre. Kurt was the first one there and he had no clue what to do. Luckily a blond with a big mouth came to his rescue.

"Hey man, you look lost."

Kurt wasn't sure if he was allowed to speak to this man. He had been taught to not speak unless spoken to by a master and in his training house he wasn't allowed to speak to the sorquams either. He got punished when he did. But Blaine promised he wasn't going to get hurt here. But what if that was a lie. It would have to of been. Kurt was taught that sorquams have to accept anything the master gives them, especially if they're a pleasure sorquam.

"Are you ok?"

Kurt gave a silent squeak in reply and nodded his head, he wasn't going to risk it.

"Cool. I'm Sam," the blonde said holding out his fist.

The fist wasn't threatening, it was waiting. Kurt knew what a fist bump was but every other offered fist had led to a beating, but surely it was rude to leave him there. Kurt held out his fist and Sam bumped it, looking at Kurt expectantly.

"K-Kurt," he whispered, discreetly shuffling backwards.

People began filing in, looking over Kurt before settling on the benches. An older lady also entered but sat on one of the chairs. He recognised a few of the faces, there were the four he met when he first arrived, the one and the entrance an the three that crowded him. He liked them, but he couldn't quite remember their names. The dark-haired girl's name was something similar to satan but he knew it wasn't that. The blondes he didn't have a clue.

One of the blondes, _what was her name?_, patted the seat next to her, gesturing for him to join them. He obliged. More because he didn't want to find out what would happen if he didn't.

The dark-haired girl slid in close to the blonde, almost sitting on her lap. She leaned in, getting into Kurt's view, "I hear you're a pleasure sorquam. Santana, I am too, nice to meet you"

"How did you hear that?" The girl at the entrance asked, before looking at Kurt."Mercedes, by the way"

Santana spoke through a smug smile, "Brittany told me"

Mercedes glare turned to the taller blonde, Brittany."Well Quinn told me"

"I heard it from Rachel "

"Who told Rachel?" Mercedes demanded.

"I did," a large man said, "But Puck told me"

All eyes turned to a guy with a mohawk," Mike mentions it"

Eyes to Mike, "I got the information from Tina"

"Artie wouldn't shut up about it"

"Sue ran into me and brought it up"

"Trouty mouth wouldn't keep his mouth shut up about it"

Sam had a proud look, " I figured it out. Then Blaine confirmed it"

Quinn shot him an incredulous look, "How did you figure it out?"

"Have you seen him"

Every pair of eyes were on Kurt, he shrunk in on himself.

"You're a unicorn" Brittany sounded so pleased, "that's good, Blaine needs a unicorn"

"Are you alright, you haven't said anything, I don't even know your name," Finn exclaimed.

Sam somehow knew Kurt wasn't going to answer, "His name is Kurt"

"Really, I would have guessed porcelain or tickle-me-dough-face."

Sam spoke up again, "Now leets make introductions. Quinn, Brittany and Santana are also known as the unholy trinity are Gabbie's personal sorquams. Me and Mercedes are household sorquams, and Finn and Puck are in labour. Mike, Tina and Artie are pretty much geniuses so are worker sorquams. Then that leaves Sue who is Pam's personal sorquam and mr.H who is Master Anderson's."

"Hold up. Where is mr.H?" questioned Artie.

Sue spoke half-mindedly, "Helping out Master Anderson before dinner"

"Actually he's right there" Mike laughed.

Santana shouted over the murmured conversations, "Hey mr.H, have you met the newest addition to the Anderson sorquam collection!"

"No, what's his na-"

There was a loud clatter of metal dishes hitting the hard floor.

"Kur-Kurt"

Kurt's eyes shot up from his lap. The room was silent.

"Dad"


	5. father pt II

**This took soooo long and I have bo excuse except from me taking forever to write the last little bit or some strange reason, my apologies but at least it's here now. I'll try with the next chapter, I promise. **

**I don't own glee or any character.**

* * *

Blaine was silently worrying about Kurt going to dinner. He would have no control over what the other sorquams told him. Sure they knew Blaine was nice and wouldn't hurt a fly, similar to his sister, but his father was not similar, in any way, to Blaine.

He watched Kurt enter the sorquams dining area before entering his own. He didn't know why but something felt wrong. In the dining room, everything was normal. His mother waiting patiently for them, his sister rushing downstairs to not be late and then pushing past him, and his father late as ever. Blaine really didn't feel up to this today, he just wanted to run back to his room and take Kurt with him.

Mercedes set down the plates of food in front of everybody then left the room for her own dinner, Blaine sending her a quick wink as a thank you.

Blaine heard his fathers mumbles as he talked to Mr.H about something. Though he couldn't make out any words. The two entered the room. finishing their conversation, all Blaine could make out was the word Sugar. hen his father took his seat at the head and sent Mr.H on his way.

Blaine's father was important. Anyone could tell from simply looking at him. Blaine's father was tall, his hair was darker than Blaine's and didn't curl as much. His face was aged but he still had some youth in him, but some stray grey hairs were visible in his perfectly trimmed beard and hair. He was always wearing a suit, the only exception being holidays, and even then he brought some suits along, his work followed him everywhere so he had to be prepared.

Once everyone was settled they ate in comfortable silence for a few moments before Blaine's mother spoke up, "Michael, I think Blaine has something he should tell you, I' sure you will be very pleased."

Michael paused and looked at Blaine expectantly."I don't think I do, mother"

"Oh don't be like that, If you don't I will"

Blaine stayed silent a pushed around his food, not wanting to get into Kurt. He knew his father would be pleased, to begin with, but once he learnt a bit more he was too sure to become mad.

It didn't take Blaine's mother long to realise he wasn't going to speak up."Fine, I'll say it then. Today I took Blaine to the sorquam market-" Michael's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the mention of Blaine at a sorquam market, "- in hopes he would finally get one, and he did. How great is that?"

"That is great, dear. Although I fail to see why Blaine didn't think to tell me this news." Michael said to Blaine's mother but the statement was obviously directed to Blaine, "Do tell us more Blaine."

Blaine wasn't sure how much his father should know. Should Blaine tell him everything? Or as little as possible? "Well, father, his name is Kurt and I saved his life," was what Blaine settled on.

"Saved his life, huh? How very Blaine of you." His tone had changed slightly, he wasn't mad yet but he was getting there at the fact that Blaine chose a broken, dying sorquam over a healthy one. "What type is he?"

There it was, the question Blaine hoped wouldn't come up, he knew it would, it the simplest, most asked question about a sorquam. Should Blaine lie? His family knew he wasn't straight, they just chose to ignore it, so it shouldn't really annoy or surprise them but then again this is Blaine's family- not the most accepting people.

"He is a pleasure sorquam," Blaine said under his breath.

"Sorry son, I didn't catch that"

"He's a pleasure sorquam," Blaine said, a little louder and clearer.

That was the moment Blaine's father face fell. His voice was drenched in anger, "Blaine. Did you just say he is a pleasure sorquam?"

Blaine looked at his feet and nodded.

Blaine's father rose to his feet and walked up to him."Look me in the eyes Blaine" his eyes remained fixed to the floor.

"When your father is speaking to you you look at him." His mother was taking his father's side, like always. Blaine knew no matter what he did something bad was about to happen, might as well get it over and done with. So he looked up at his father, and his face was red with rage, his jaw clenched and hands fisted.

"I thought we were done with this Blaine" It was disturbing to hear him speak, his voice was still calm.

Blaine still didn't say a word, but he attempted to look brave, raising his head, keeping his body still and shoulders back.

"I guess we're not then" Blaine didn't have time to process his father's words before a hand came strong and firm against his cheek in the same moment as a loud clatter came from across the hall, from the sorquams' dining area. "For fuck's sake, what now." Blaine's father went to leave but turned at the door eyes burning into Blaines, "We are not done." Then he was gone.

Blaine walked out, he had kept a brave face in front of his family, he couldn't have them seeing him in pain. However, when he went into the bathroom he let his eyes water while he looked in the mirror. There was only a pink mark on his cheek that was hardly noticeable, he had had worse, but the skin was still hot when he raised a shaky hand to touch it.

There wasn't long for Blaine to pull himself together again before he heard his father voice booming through the halls. Kurt is in there.

Quickly splashing water on his face, Blaine left the room and ran towards Kurt, not giving his father a chance to do anything.

xxx

At the speed Blaine ran he almost fell through the door, catching himself on the doorframe just in time. The room had such a mixed atmosphere. His father was still mad, but Mr.H looked like he was about to cry as did Kurt and the others looked a mixture of joy and fear.

"Oh good Blaine, you're here," Michael began circling the table, the fear dominating any joy. "Can you please point out your new toy for dear old dad." Blaine stayed where he was, giving Kurt a look to say he should do the same.

"No, alright then" He was still circling the sorquams, dragging his hands over their shoulders making them cower. He did a few laps, Blaine thought he was generally trying to figure out who was new in this group, figures he didn't even know he owns sorquams'. But then he hand slipped off of Quinn's shoulder making her shiver. He took a few steps, the light clack of his heels filling the room, he got slower as he approached Santana then stopped behind Kurt. "I'm not an idiot Blaine, did you think I wouldn't notice."

He clawed over Kurt's shoulders, leaning in close, putting his mouth to his ear and whispering. Whatever he said made Kurt's breath hitch and his face to crumple into sadness.

A new deep voice filled the room taking them by surprise, "Get off my son"

"Son!" Michael laughed, "This just got so much better. Everybody who isn't a Hummel or Anderson-" the laughs and smiles left Michael"-leave."

Blaine had never seen the sorquams move quicker, rushing out of the room, not wanting to be involved in this. Everyone knew how sinister Blaine's father could get and you would want to get out of there as soon as possible.

The maniac smiles returned, "Now Blaine it' your choice." He grabbed both sorquams and pushed them in front of him so they were kneeling, Kurt hissed at the pain of being forced to his knees," Whose going into the room tonight, the man that raised you," He indicated to Mr.H," Or your new toy?" He asked pushing Kurt so he fell forward onto his hands.

Blaine walked, slow and heavy, to his father so they were face to face, "What did you say to him?" Blaine had never stood up to his father like this, something about Kurt being the one who was suffering made him not fear him anymore, even if it was just for that moment.

"Blaine, come on," He said calmly, "You're smart enough to know that's not what I wanted to hear."

"What did you say?" Blaine stepped into his personal space, hoping he was threatening.

"Fine." Blaine's father leant forward as he did with Kurt and whispered in his ear, and what he said made him want to run away but he couldn't. Not with Kurt still in pain. He won't leave him with his father.

"Now you know, pick," Blaine father walked around him so he was in front of the kneeling sorquams, Blaine took the chance to release a breath and collect himself.

Michael squatted down in front of Mr.H, "Burt is always so fun to take with me, he is so valiant in there, so when I get him it's that much better."

Michael stood again and moved in front of Kurt, squatting in front and grabbing his face, inspecting him."But your new toy is so pretty, it is unfair to not take him in" Michael pushed Kurt slightly when he released his face and Kurt fell onto his hands to the side, "But he's weak" Michael finished.

"Come here Blaine" His father demanded, "If you don't decide I'll just take both."

"NO" Blaine cried, "no", he repeated through and exhale of breath.

Blaine looked at Mr.H, "I'm sorry."

Burt looked at him and smiled.

"And we have a winner, Burt Hummel, please, this way." With that, Blaine's father left with Burt trailing behind, but what was strange was that he looked content, maybe even happy or proud of the outcome.

Blaine couldn't think of Mr.H's peculiar emotions any longer since Kurt let out a silenced sob and Blaine's focus was back on him. The sobs got louder and Kurt's breathing got ragged, he began to lose his balance. Blaine knelt next to him before Kurt fell completely on the floor, catching him.

Kurt grabbed at Blaine's shirt, pulling him in close and turning his head into Blaine's shoulder, his silent tears dampening the wrinkling fabric. Blaine circled his arms around Kurt's shaking form. He waited for as long as it took for Kurt to calm down.

He had no idea how long he was holding him, it was enough time for his sister and mother to finish off their meals and head to bed. Enough time for his father to leave the house with Burt. Enough time for Kurt to fall asleep in his arms.

"Hey Kurt, wake up," Blaine said delicately.

Kurt stirred but remained sleeping against his chest. Blaine almost didn't want to wake him up. But they at least needed to return to Blaine's room.

Blaine chuckled softly at Kurt squirming, the faint vibrations making Kurt squirm more. "Wake up."

Blaine watched in awe at Kurt's fluttering eyelids, remaining heavy as he looked up at Blaine. Kurt was practically still asleep.

"Stand up, we need to go back up all those stairs"

"No, you can...can leave me here" Kurt was already asleep again by the time he finished that sentence.

"Alright then, you've left me no choice," Blaine slipped his arm under Kurt's arm and hoisted him up so he was resting against him. The jostle woke Kurt up a little, enough to get him walking. "Now you stay awake so I don't have to drag you."

"And ruin these clothes, yeah right" Kurt breathily laughed. He laughed, and Blaine thought it was wonderful, even if it wasn't a full laugh it was still wonderful. Blaine knew this was the most real version of Kurt he had seen tonight: slightly sassy, sarcastic, and stunning.

xxx

They got upstairs, eventually. They had walked past Gabbie, peering out her door to watch them go by with relief washing over her face, she must have heard everything. However they didn't run into anybody else, which was irritating because Blaine needed some food sent to his room to feed Kurt, literally, anything would suffice with how frail he was. Blaine felt his bones against him the entire journey.

"Ok so you can wait on my bed while I ring up a meal and get some better clothes for sleep"

"Yes master"

For the second time that day Blaine was using the call button, surely the sorquams were going to get worries if he used it anymore. It was Mercedes who answered this time, she didn't enter the room but instead waited by the door for Blaine's orders of bringing up anything she could whip up with such short notice. After she left. mumbling about "what could she possibly make when..." and Blaine couldn't make out the rest. He left Kurt perched on his bed while he entered the closet, looking for something that was not going to be warned anytime soon so it could be Kurt's. He found an oversized grey shirt and some red tartan style joggers. As a bonus, they were extra warm and soft so as not to irritate any of Kurt's injuries and keep him warm. They were very hidden, deep in Blaine's wardrobe, so by the time he was done Mercedes footsteps could be heard approaching along with the clatter of some cutlery.

"Would you mind getting that while I raid the bathroom?"

"Yes, master" Kurt was tiredly hunched on his way to the door, but answered with a smile none-the-less, taking the tray of food to the bed.

During this interaction Blaine was looking for any spare toothbrush and other bathroom appliances, some easier to find the others. He stopped in the doorway upon seeing Kurt still sitting, more tentatively, on the edge of the bed except he had a tray of different foods on it, it ranged from leftovers to bagels and croissants. Kurt was looking at the food but not eating it, just watching it like it was going to disappear or was some kind of manipulative game he didn't know how to solve.

"Do you not like the food?" Blaine asked, keeping questions easy considering Kurt was most definitely too tired to think straight.

"No, I do"

"Are not hungry?" Blaine tried, a grumble from Kurt's stomach was the reply he got.

"You do realise you can eat, right?"

"But master, I've done nothing to earn it"

"You don't have to earn food Kurt, I promised I'd care for you and this is me caring" It Broke Blaine's heart was the incredulous look on Kurt face that he could get food and at the idea that in past households Kurt would go unfed just because a family thought he didn't earn it, what saddened Blaine more was that there was a high chance those households would think of any dumb reason as to why Kurt isn't being fed and he had been trained to not question it.

"Thank you" Kurt looked Blaine in the eye, and since that was the rule to never do that, Blaine called this progress.

Kurt's first few bites were slow and cautious, continuously checking Blaine, but not in the eyes again. Eventually, once Blaine had gone about doing his own thing, Kurt realised that this was not a trick or a trap or a puzzle but a simple late-night dinner. When Blaine looked back at Kurt, most of the food had been eaten apart from the odd potato or bit of meat; the meal had increased Kurt's tiredness and he was falling asleep again.

"Whats say we get you out of those clothes and freshened up. Then you can finally sleep."

Kurt began playing with the hem of his shirt, eyeing it sadly before taking it off over his head. He did the same with his bottoms and was about to do his underwear so Blaine turned his back. Although he had technically already seen everything from the bath, it still felt like a needed action.

"The new clothes are on the drawers, over there" Blaine gestured without turning his back, to a dresser by the closet door. He missed the small smile of recognition on Kurt's face when he understood he would be allowed clothes.

Blaine heard Kurt's shuffling feet then a loud hiss of pain. Without thinking, Blaine turned to face Kurt, his breath hitching at the very naked Kurt scrunching up his face in pain from stubbing his toe. He was trying to reach and keep quiet about his pain. Blaine shook any thoughts or images from his head, and headed over to Kurt, checking he was ok, though it was obvious by the marks on his body that he had dealt with worse pain and injuries.

With that little interruption out the way, Blaine was able to assist Kurt in getting the clothes on since the stretch in muscles hurt him, then to his new set up bed placed in the corner of the room by the window, he fell asleep the instant his head hit the pillow.

xxx

Blaine heard shuffling in the middle of the night. Well more like 4 am but still way too early for any teenager to be awake. There was a loud cry and groan, more shuffling. Then a bang that got Blaine properly awake. _what on earth was that?_ He looked over to Kurt's bed, finding the sheets folded back and no Kurt in them. his confusion was cast aside from more groaning and banging. It eventually hit him that Kurt was the one making the racket. It helped when Kurt attempted to open the bathroom door before running away and leaving the light to hit Blaine's face.

"Kurt," Blaine murmured, still waking up, "are you alright in there?"

"I'm f-fine maste-" Kurt was interrupted by the sound on sick hitting the toilet and the groans that came with.

"No, you are not" Blaine was suddenly wide awake, pulling back the covers and rushing towards the bathroom, finding Kurt slumped over the toilet bowl. His eyes were dark and sunken and his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, he was looking paler than ever.

"Yes, I am" Kurt voice was defiant but weak.

It was weird to hear from a sorquam but sounded like Kurt, the proper Kurt.

"Fine. But I'm not leaving here until you do"

"Ma-master, please. You shouldn't have to-" once again Kurt's sentence was halted by more vomit." have to stay because of me."

"I don't know, it looks quite comfy in here. Maybe I'll settle right here" Blaine snuggled next to Kurt so their entire sides were touching.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, supporting himself with the toilet as if to say 'seriously, you're doing this' Blaine simply looked back at him with a wide smile, looking very proud of himself.

This moment was interrupted by Kurt's sudden gagging and then puking, again. Although some good came out of this little interruption, for some reason that was the one that exhausted Kurt completely and he fell back onto Blaine, fisting his shirt into his hands and letting his eyelids fall. Blaine looped his arms around Kurt and hoisted him up, gently guiding him to the bed. Kurt bed was the other end of the room and Blaine's was right there, it would only be smart and responsible to just let Blaine crash with him that night. It wasn't as if anyone would walk in on them. That is what Blaine told himself, deep down inside he knew he just wanted to cuddle and comfort Kurt. As Kurt curled in closer t Blaine, their legs tangling, and Kurt's slight snores blowing warm air through his shirt's hin material, Blaine knew he was falling for one Kurt Hummel.


	6. doctor doctor

this chapter is mainly filler, so i was really unmotiviated to write it, hence why it took so long, I'm sorry for that

This story, although i have an outline to where its heading, has a lot of filler space, so if there is anything you wish to happen let me know and ill write it in ;P

Blaine woke up first, Kurt looked so peaceful when he was asleep in Blaine's arms. Blaine really didn't want to wake him up but he had no choice, he had already let him sleep in compared to other sorquams, and sure he could say that he gets different because he is Blaine's but Quinn, Santana and Brittany don't get special treatment and they're Gabbie's. Blaine did let him sleep in for an extra few minutes, he decided to have a shower first then wake him up for breakfast. After last night Blaine was sure Kurt would need breakfast, he was meant to be gaining weight not losing it.

During his shower Blaine went through the day plans, he knew he had to take Kurt to the doctors and ask about the throwing up, and the knees and just for an overall check up. But other than that Blaine was sure he had a free day, and if he had a free day it meant he could spend time with Kurt. Blaine knew spending all this time with Kurt was not going to be good on his little crush that was growing in him but he couldn't help but all giddy at the idea of spending time with Kurt. In Blaine's eyes Kurt was beautiful, and he just needed someone to love and care for him. That thing with his dad yesterday definitely didn't help the situation with letting Kurt know he is safe with Blaine, Kurt had seen his dad again and Blaine's father came in a literally ripped Kurt's father away, nobody know for how long. It all depends of Michael's mood, and Burt would need help if he was in a bad mood. Blaine had never seen the room where he sends the bad sorquams, he knew it was bad from the stories and he really hopes Kurt never goes there, but he can't do anything if he's not around and school will start again eventually.

Blaine wiped the fogged up mirror, he was about to wash his face when he heard sniffles come from his room. Kurt must have woken up and was crying. He shouldn't be crying. Blaine forgot about the rest of his routine in favour of Kurt. He was rushing to is bed while putting on his pajama trousers, almost falling over his own legs.

Kurt was sitting on the floor, in a ball, leaning against Blaine's bed. There were silent tears streaming down his face and he was repeating the words ' I'm sorry',like he was rehearsing lines.

Blaine crouched next to him, letting hi back hit his frame and jolted Kurt's body so he looked at Blaine.

"I'm sorry, master"

"For what"

"I didn't mean to, i swear, I just woke up and i was there and you were gone"

"Kurt breath and slow down,"

Kurt did a quick nod, taking his time to breath and calm down before restarting, "I woke up in your bed and I'm sorry but i don't remember pleasing you last night, so when i woke up and you weren't there to please i looked for you and you weren't there so i thou-I thought t-t-that.." Kurt broke off into more tears.

"Kurt, its ok, i'm not mad, what did you think?"

"That you were off to get something to punish me, for not pleasing you and getting dirt on your bed."

In an attempt at comfort, Blaine rubbed circled into Kurt's back, "Kurt, i will tell you this every second of everyday if i have to. As long as I'm around nothing will hurt you."

"Yes Blaine."

Blaine continued rubbing circles into Kurt's back until the tears calmed into tiny sniffles, but on thing confused him, Kurt was clean when he went to bed, how is there dirt?

Blaine huffed in confusion and tried to stand a check his bed, but when he tried Kurt grabbed at his arm, pleading with him with his eyes, like he was scared. "Please, don't." He settled back down next to Kurt, bringing him in close and letting Kurt rest his head against his chest.

"Kurt, how is there dirt on my bed?"

"Well i slept on it, and i'm dirty."

"You're not dirty"

"I am, they lied to you."

"Who?"

"the people at the market, they said i was trained too hard, right"

"yeah...where is this going?"

"I've had owners before, they've used me for some dirty things, i'll never be clean"

"I'm so sorry Kurt, i guarantee you are not going anywhere."

"thank you" Blaine could have missed Kurt's whisper of gratitude,if he so focused on Kurt he could have easily passed it off as a heavy breath, but that little mumble was enough for Blaine to know that Kurt was starting to trust him. Starting to see this as a home.

Breakfast was uneventful, Michael was late, looking very disheveld and his bottom lip was swollen, Blaine could have sworn he heard a womens voice on the other side of the door, possibly Santana, maybe Britt. His mother seemed to oblivious to his father's state, simply handing over some pancakes and extra bacon then going back to her own meal. Blaine left Kurt with Mercedes before he went into the dining room for his own breakfast, he also asked Mercedes to get Kurt to eat a little extra since he needed fattening up. Although Blaine saw Kurt as beautiful, he was sure that when Kurt had some build back he would be stunning. His pale skin and blue eyes with he chestnut hair would look so much more vibrant if Kurt ate tight, Blaine just knew it.

His good mood was improved when Blaine's mother told them the news of her cousin coming over for a little while, if her cousin came over that meant sugar would be coming over too. Blaine loved sugar, they were like siblings. It seemed as if Sugar and Gabbie got swapped at Birth because Gabbie adored Pam's cousin and Blaine loved Sugar. Also Sugar believed sorquams were people too, like he did, she even had a fling with a sorquam once. She got in a lot of trouble for it though. Sent to an all girls school for a year where male sorquams were banned. It sounded so boring, no boys, at all, how can someone live like that?

"When is Sugar getting here?"

"Next week, and shes got a new sorquam, can you believe what she did?"

"Ugh, don't bring that up, how can anybody stop so low they turn to a pleasure sorquam, thank god i have you my love" Michhael cooed.

"I know, i think her punishment was too nice."

Blaine focused was snatching instantly when he heard running outside the door. There was no way Gabbie was running and the foot steos were much to light to be of anybody who is a healthy weight. Kurt.

"Can i be excused?" Blaine was already out his chair by the time his parents gave their reply, which was a yes.

Blaine followed the footsteps to the nearest toilet. Mercedes was outside the door, knocking and saying comforting things thorugh the wood. Relief washed over her face when she saw him.

"Blaine, thank god, he's asking for you.I don't know whats happening i did exactly what you asked, he had extra toast and mushrooms and bacon."

"It's ok Mercedes, just get back to the hall so my dad doesn't see you."

"Yes Blaine." then mercedes was gone down a secret hallway so as not to get noticed by any snitches or surprise visitors.

Blaine knocked his knuckles against the door, warning Kurt before his entry. Kurt was leaning over the bowl, a very similar situation to last night. Throwing up everything he ate. Blaine took a flannel from the side and wet it with cold water, he cuddled next to Kurt and brushed his hair back, keeping it off his sweating forehead and placing the flannel on it instead. Kurt fell against Blaine and groaned clutching his stomach.

"I don't know what's wrong with me."

"We'll find out soon enough, we're going to the doctors tonight."

"Blaine, I'm sorry for being such an inconvenience, you should go back to breakfast"

"And leave smell of vomit and you sweating against me, not a chance"

Blaine wouldn't have missed it, he could be the other side of the house and Blaine would still see it. Kurt smiled. It was gorgeous.

During the day, Blaine made sure to give Kurt smaller meals more frequently, it worked most of the time, when he did throw it all back up again, it wasn't as extreme as the first two times. He didn't leave the bathroom wobbly and smelly, he left a bit slouchy but otherwise normal. Blaine still worried about what it was making him throw up. All he could think of was a stomach bug or allergies but that would mean Kurt had an awful lot of allergies. Currently, the only safe food is ice cream and soup. Kurt seemed quite happy with that outcome claiming he could live off ice cream alone. Today was the first time he tried ice cream. The estate had a freezer room and an entire section devoted to ice cream, like and ice cream parlour. Blaine devoured the raspberry ripple and and mixed berry sorbet whereas Kurt stuck with the cookie and cream. He liked to think of it as created by someone who couldn't decide on a desert so they combined multiple. Blaine and Kurt hid away in there for what felt like forever just eating ice cream until they got the warning from Sam that the cook would be coming. They were so close to- getting caught. Out of instinct Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him through the hallways, running past a suspicious cook ( who did discover what they did, he shouts travelled through out the house) as well as sue and Rachel. They were both laughing. When they finally stopped outside the pool Blaine listened to the melodic sounds of Kurt's love and it made his crush grow a little more. But he wasn't going to complain.

Before they knew it was time for the doctors visit.

After having the dinner and waiting for it to get dark so that the streets would be empty, Blaine and Kurt had to sneak away to the doctors. The closest doctors that did treatment on sorquams was a forty minute drive from the estate, if someone uses the doctors it has to be after dark so nobody knows you're there. Although its not illegal, the sorquam doctors are frowned upon and this leads to there not being many of them. They also are kept very secret, Blaine only knew about this place from Sugar who had heard it from her sister's neighbours aunt that is roomates with somebody who's mother is a doctor that helps sorquams. There is no extra pay in doing what they do and it takes time away from there families but these doctors and nurses do it out of their own freewill and kindness.

The had to enter through a back door, left open with a magazine and hidden at the end of a dark alley. Since this place is open 24/7 there is a makeshift waiting for the few sorquams and their owners. There are no magazines or a tv, but a television can be heard through the walls from the real waiting room. This room didn't even have proper cushioned chairs, there were fold out chairs and a few stools. It was dark inside, the light sources being four dim lamps in the corner and the light from the area outside. Everybody knew this was to keep this area a secret, only to be spoken of in emergencies involving a sorquam, so the low lighting was so nobody outside would accidentally walking thinking it was in use. Blaine had been on the other side of the wall and knew that the door had a not in service sign on the front. He was pretty sure all the doctors and nurses knew, but not certain so noise level was always kept to a minimum

A few pairs came and went while they waited, then it was their turn. A small, young women with curly hair that was pulled back into a bun with escaping baby hairs came over to walk them to the room. They had to go back outside and around the building to get to the room. It was an actual check up room with the blue adjustable bed and the white walls and there was proper light and a wall of tools. Resting against the counter was an older man, late thirties maybe, his hair was slick back and blond and he was reading a file on another sorquam who was a regular here. She directed Kurt onto the blue bed while Blaine stood near byt, keeping a close eye on Kurt.

"Doctor this is Blaine Anderson and his sorquam Kurt Hummel." The woman rushed her words and left the room quickly, in a hurry to get out of the room.

"An Anderson, never thought i see the day where and an Anderson cares for a sorquam," the doctors laughed in disbelief, "what is the problem?"

Blaine flinched at the comment knowing full well what the doctor was on about while Kurt looked more anxious than he did when he first stepped into the doctors.

"well, doctor...I'm not sure."

"Pardon?"

"He's just so thin and he keeps throwing up everything i feed him, then there are his knees-"

"I'm gonna stop you there," the doctor bounced off the counter and walked towards the two, his voice had been drenched with hate and annoyance the moment he heard the name Anderson, "what have you been feeding this fella?"

"Nothing bad, just whatever the others are eating" Blaine was trying to make a good impression even if his family had already put a mark to his name.

"There's your problem then." At the confused looks being shared the doctor continued," he had obviously been starved, and quite recently, so feeding him normal food will irritate his stomach since its not used to digesting heavy things, all its probably known is bread and water. So of course he is going to throw up, his digestive system doesn't know what to do with it. He has to eat soft, easily digestible food like soup and ice cream and slowly introduce him to new, solider foods."

"I;m such and idiot," Blaine mumbled to himself.

"So what were you saying about his knees?"

"They're red and swollen and whenever he kneels he is in obvious pain and discomfort." Blaine didn't miss the doctors obnoxious look when mentioning kneeling.

"Its probably prepatellar bursitis"

Blaine wasn't the only one getting fed up with his attitude and Kurt got in a reply before he could, "Oh right duh, what else would it be, but doctor what on earth is that?!" Blaine always forgot how much he loved Kurt's snippy attitude until he heard it again.

The doctor was not expecting the outburst and suddenly became a lot more professional."Its also known as housmaids knees, its when the knees become inflamed and sore from kneeling too much which caused for the sac overlying the kneecap."

"Thank you," Kurt said, more calm again.

"So...what can we do?" Blaine was in a lot more of a panicked state.

"Just be sure he doesn't kneel too much, is that all?"

"One more thing, he's a pleasure sorquam, could you do a check up to make sure he hasn't been abused?"

"I can do that but you may want to leave the room"

"What! no way I'm not leaving him"

"I'm sorry but it's a very private examination"

"B-but i can't just"

"Blaine," Kurt interrupted,"its fine."

"Only is you're sure."

Kurt responded with a nod and Blaine left for the waiting room.

He was on there for what seemed like forever. He got called to come back by the young women. The bed had moved so it was no longer in the centre and was a mess, the doctor's slick hair had become messy along with his clothes and he had a layer of sweat covering his face, Kurt was retying the strings of the joggers he had chosen to wear that day and he was taking heavy breaths with a flushed face. What the hell happened?

Blaine didn't want to know but by the looks of it it wasn't good, he grabbed Kurt's hand and led him back to the car, ignoring any protests shouted by the doctor. Just as the engine roared to life a light knock sounded on Blaine's window from the lady they met earlier.

"Since you have somewhere to be we'll call you and tell you the results"

"Ok, thank you for the help" Blaine tried not to have any venom in his voice.

Kurt refused to talk that night, other than saying how he could have his own bath and wished to sleep in his own bed, Blaine didn't have the heart to refuse, no matter how much he wanted Kurt in his arms.

They both had horrible nights sleep.

Thats the next chapter, hope you like XD


	7. lost in translation

**The new chapter here we are, I don't much to say other than that I don't own anything. **

Blaine woke up to the sound of chattering cutlery next to his ear. Still half asleep he groaned and turned over on his side away for the disturbance but the jumpy squeak made his eyes shoot open. He slowly rose from his bed and turned his head, seeing Kurt placing a breakfast tray of toast, eggs and bacon on his bedside table. Kurt was steadying the tray on the narrow surface, some coffee spilling and the fork falling off the plate. He looked exhausted and hadn't noticed Blaine was awake and was trying to be careful with the food so not to wake him, with each noise Kurt made he cursed himself almost silently, it came out as more of a heavy breath. After taking a moment to just appreciate Kurt, Blaine made an obvious fake cough to get Kurt's attention. Kurt's eyes instantly looked away from the tray to Blaine, there were flashes of multiply emotions in those blue eyes in a moment of seconds. First, there was interest then realisation then fear then finally sadness and hurt. Blaine saw every single one like they each lasted forever and no time at all. Neither noticed how they were staring at each other, Kurt was looking maybe more broken than when he first arrived and Blaine looking broken that the person he was caring more and more for every day was hurting. But they still stared at each other like they were the only things in each other lives.

Kurt snapped first, shaking his head and distracting himself with neatening up Blaine's breakfast. "You were still asleep so Mercedes got me to bring you up your breakfast for when you wake up."

"Right. Um...thank you."

"It's the reason I'm here," Kurt said distractedly, busying himself with pointless tasks.

"Kurt, you need to know your not he-"

"I'll be going the master," Kurt said over Blaine before rushing, no limping, out the room, looking as if he were about to burst into tears.

Blaine sighed, _and we're back to master._

During the day Blaine felt like he was losing any progress. He hardly saw Kurt and every time he got the chance to get even a glimpse of him Kurt seemed to be suddenly needed by Santana or Sam or Tina and would disappear for even more time. Blaine never ran into him on the way to meals either. During every meal, Blaine would rush through it then run to the sorquam dining area in hopes of getting sight of Kurt but every time Kurt was not there. Blaine couldn't help but worry Kurt wasn't going to these meals at all. They had just figured out a healthy way for Kurt to put back on weight but if he wasn't even eating these meals he might quite literally fade away. All the other sorquams were terrible liars, it was in their nature, and they were saying how Kurt was fine just busy. But Kurt shouldn't be busy, he should only be doing things for Blaine since he is Blaine's and he didn't even want that, he wanted Kurt to be resting or eating, not running around the house doing tasks from his mother or worse his father.

Nighttime came - eventually- and Blaine was tired and done with being conscious. He didn't see Kurt before he was passed out in his bed, still in his clothes from that day. Blaine didn't see the sad yet fearful gaze Kurt sent his way when he passed by him for his shower. Or the somehow happy yet sad smile Kurt sent his way Before grabbing some clothes. Blaine didn't hear any of the sobs coming from Kurt's shaking form while he cried himself to sleep that night.

The next day was similar. Blaine saw less of Kurt then yesterday. The other sorquams were lying more about where and how Kurt was. And Blaine was passing out each night, missing the smiles and tears. With each passing day, the pattern was the same, over and over, until Blaine was lucky to even hear Kurt's name. He was cherishing every moment he could get but it seemed like Kurt wasn't even in the house.

**xxx**

Blaine finally got his distraction from the days of silence from Kurt when he heard the nostalgic unmistakable squeal from the front door. "I'm here, you're welcome!"

Blaine heard his mother saying simple welcomes and the rustle of moving bags while he ran down the flights of stairs. When he looked over the bannister towards the front entrance he shouted "Sugar!" before basically jumping down the stairs and grabbing her in a bear hug, spinning her in multiple circles.

"I'm sure you two have plenty to catch up on so go run away and do whatever it is you do." Pam Anderson shooed them off, going in the opposite direction to the teenagers and talking with Sugar's mother, probably about them two.

Blaine felt like he was a child again. He hadn't seen Sugar in what felt like forever and they were holding hands, Blaine dragging her to one of their spots. They were inseparable when they were younger, always running around and getting mud on the furniture and floors, most definitely annoying the sorquams of the house in those times. There are only two sorquams that knew of these troublemakers and that was Mr.H and Sue and they never got annoyed with them merely laughed at them and got to cleaning their mess while listening to them sing through the house. Then if they weren't tracking mud over the house they would be hiding in one of their secret spots in the house where nobody else knew of. Still, nobody other than them and Mr.H knew of these hiding places. The secrets spots were on every floor and were almost soundproof as long as your ear isn't against the wall. They were famous for being used when Sugar didn't want to leave yet, their record is staying for an extra hour and fifty-three minutes. It would have been longer had Mr.H not gotten them. Unfortunately overtime their time together shortened with school, general life and another reason their parents thought Blaine didn't know about. Seeing Sugar now would be the first time for almost four years.

Sugar and Blaine were very similar people, now not only in the money and how they'd grown up variety. A few years ago Sugar fell for one of her sorquams, she was able to keep a secret for a good amount of time but she eventually got found out when her family came back early from a retreat and they were found in bed together. When they found her the sorquam was instantly removed from the household and Sugar sent away to a boarding school. They kept the two separate in the belief that Blaine didn't need a bad influence when he was already meant to be getting over the whole liking boys thing himself. But now they were finally allowed to see each other since they were both now 'fixed'. Sugar may have found a new non-sorquam love interest but like Blaine, she still saw nothing wrong with loving them and everything wrong with how they were treated. Which is why he felt comfortable telling her about Kurt.

They were in a spot behind a jukebox and it felt homier than anywhere outside the torchlit hole in the wall. Blaine knew this would be the perfect moment to come clean and maybe get some advice.

"What are you hiding from me?" Sugar asked, pointing a finger and narrowing her eyes.

"How did you know?"

"Please. I know you better than your own mother, you have your guilty puppy eyes on and there is basically steam coming from your ears with how hard your brain is working, so what is it?" She explained as if it was a fact every person knew.

"Wow, that is impressive."

"I know, it's me. So..."

"Well, I sorta kinda mighta possibly got a pleasure sorquam"

"Oh...Is that it?" Sugar scrunched her nose in disappointment. "Do you wanna tell me about her?" She said with her excitement back.

"Him." Blaine corrected nervously.

"Oh." There was no disappointment in that oh for sure.

"Yeah, oh."

"You wanna tell me about him" It wasn't a question, shown by her smirk and wiggling eyebrows.

"Oh my god, do I." Sugar bounced into a new position her face expectant."Whatever you're thinking right now stop. I have not used him like that." Although still intrigued, Sugar's postured fell a little. "But..."

"There's a but?" She went back to being possibly more expectant.

"Of course there's a but," Blaine scoffed." I haven't used him but god do I want to. He is so beautiful and just...perfect."

"Perfect. In every way?" Sugar asked suggestively.

"Yes, in every way, and get your mind out of the gutter."

"But you've seen his you know"

"Yes but only during a bath, not in any other way. Now can you let me go back to gushing about him?"

"Of course." Sugar settled against the wall to listen.

"So his name is Kurt and he had these stunning blue eyes that show so much emotion and make me want to just stare at him all day. Also, his skin is so smooth and pale while his lips are plump and pink. Then there's him himself. He is so shy and scared all the time. I found him about to be killed. But there are moments in time when he lets his guard slip and outshines this snarky, funny amazing person who I could listen to on repeat. You have to hear his voice, I didn't know a voice could be described as graceful until now."

"He was in such a bad state when I found him. The guy who was doing the killing had left him in the dark while he killed all these innocent people and I couldn't watch but I couldn't look away either. It was like I was glued there. And thank god I didn't move because I would have missed him and he would be with the rest of them right now but there I was. He was skin and bone, tears in his eyes and covered in dried blood and mud. I'm pretty sure the executioner saw me as a rich snob who was looking for a dumb sorquam to use and abuse, then Kurt was there, weak and vulnerable and so cheap. You would not believe how cheap he was, they were selling this perfect person for cheaper than a pet rat and I couldn't stand there and be useless while he is going through all that, that would be disgusting. If I didn't take him he would be gone"

"And here's the kicker," Blaine finished," he is Mr H's son."

"Oh no, but your father, what did h-"

"what did he do? He took he him to the room."

"No, he couldn't do that to him, he is so nice and hardworking an-and-"

"I know but we all know my father and what he is capable of."

"Wanna move spot and talk more?"

"lets."

Blaine and Sugar were unaware of the sorquam that had his ear pressed against the wall and hearing words like useless and weak, a fresh batch of tears coming to his red-rimmed blue eyes. They missed the crying figure bolting in the opposite direction when he saw the slide of the jukebox.

Crawling into a new spot that was behind the back wall of the wardrobe, the pair continued their conversation, oblivious to what a certain breaking sorquam had heard.

"So why have you told me about Kurt, who I will be meeting before I leave."

"When is that by the way?"

"I have no idea."

"Let us hope it's not soon."

"Why is that?"

"Well let's just say you're not the only one who wished to see Kurt."

"What does that mean?" Any trace of joy or laughter vanished.

"He hasn't...I think he...I think I hurt him."

"What? How? No. Its literally impossible for you to hurt any living thing"

"Thanks, but I took him to the doctors about a weak ago just for a check-up and since then he hasn't made any contact with me. He's never there when I go to bed, and he's gone before I wake up, though I know he has been there because his bed has been made differently every time, and if it were any other person making it, it would be identical every day because of how they are trained."

"I still don't understand how you've hurt him"

"You're not the only one. I haven't had the opportunity to talk to him. It's like he's never inside the house.

"I'm sorry Blainey."

"You've been through something similar, can you help?"

"Blaine, that was different, he was a new sorquam, he wasn't starved and weak and seconds from death. All I can say is don't get caught Blaine, this is risky and you're putting Kurt's life in the most danger it could ever be in."

"I'm a horrible person."

"You're not, you're in love with someone the world will never let you have."

Blaine put his head in his hands, slightly muffling his words, "Can we talk about you now, I don't think I can take where this is heading."

"Of course, wanna hear about my time in my boarding school glee club..."

xxx

The pair talked for hours, switching spot every so often, breaking into a fit of giggle whenever someone crashed into them on one of their space transitions.

They had a basic dinner of steak and they were forced to socialise with everybody else. Conversation flowed easily and soon they were gathered in the living room listening to Rachel and Sam do a duet, Santana joined in on a new song and overtime almost all the sorquam had performed at least one song. All except Kurt who was yet to appear that day. In this time Blaine had allowed his brain to wonder and he came back to worrying about Kurt which led to him simply thinking about him and missing him. Even with his mind being stuck on Kurt, Blaine somehow heard the door under the stairs being used when nobody else had, and because everybody else was in there with him he knew it was Kurt. Then the footsteps delicately going up the stairs let Blaine know Kurt was heading to his. They were awake later than usual, so there was a chance Kurt was unaware that he would be the first one in their room. Blaine hoped this was correct, he would be able to finally talk to Kurt about whatever is happening and no matter what it was Blaine would make it right.

Blaine gave it a good few minutes before announcing he was heading to his room. He was going to fix this.

**xxx**

"utaryoo-ooin?!" Blaine tried to say through the pair of lips covering his own.

When Blaine had walked into his room Kurt had been there, sitting on Blaine's bed, wearing nothing. As soon as he caught sight of Blaine he skipped over and grabbed Blaine's face, forcing their lips together. Blaine had frozen, his mind going blank so he was just standing there letting Kurt kiss him but as soon as Blaine felt a hand starting to loosen his belt everything came back to him.

"Sorry Master, tell me that again." Kurt breathed into Blaine's mouth, trying again at the belt.

Blaine put his hand over Kurt's, stopping the movement and hating himself for feeling himself already being semi-hard."What are you doing?" Blaine said more calmly though a little breathless.

"What does it look like I'm doing" Kurt whispered against Blaine's skin, attempting to get back at his lips.

"But why are you doing it ?" Blaine asked, turning his head away from Kurt's wondering lips.

"It's why I'm here isn't it. So stop questioning it please," Kurt said, his other hand leaving Blaine's face and dragging down his chest towards the hem of his shirt, "master," Kurt added, pausing for a second and his voice sounding less breathy and more afraid that he had forgotten to call Blaine his master. But he caught himself and carried on with kissing and sucking Blaine's lips.

For a couple of minutes, Blaine was weak. He had wanted to kiss Kurt for so long so he let Kurt kiss him and pull at his shirt and undo his belt. It wasn't until he felt himself fall onto the bed with Kurt hovering above him that he came back to himself. "Wait, this isn't why-"

"Yes it is master, now let me-" Kurt interrupted.

But then Blaine spoke over him, "No, it's not."

"We both know this is the reason you bought me so let me do what I'm meant to do," Kurt said the last bit in Blaine's ear, his breath hot and not helping Blaine's situation.

"No Kurt." Blaine using his name got Kurt to stop, his lips a whisper away and his hand hovering over Blaine's slowly but shamefully growing bulge.

"I don't understand master," Kurt now seemed suddenly self-conscious at the fact that he was naked and straddling a not as naked Blaine. Blaine tried to speak but Kurt got there first, "I'm can be useful, I swear."

"Kurt I don't want to use you." Blaine soothed, pushing himself up on his elbows.

Kurt stopped, slumping down and hiding his face, his body shivered as he took a shaky breath before looking back up at Blaine, "please."

"Sorry, but I couldn't."

Kurt nodded then got up off Blaine, sliding off the bed and walking to the bathroom, mumbling something indecipherable under his breath. Blaine could see with Kurt being slouched and walking so slow with his arms crossed how weak he was. It looked as if he hadn't been eating any of the meals provided for him and there was still bruising on his hip and ribs.

**xxx**

_knock knock_

"Kurt"

_nothing_

"Kurt, its been half an hour"

_knock knock_

"Please"

_nothing_

"Kurt"

"Why?"

"I'm sorry..?"

Blaine heard shuffling and then the door swung open,"Why not?"

"I don't know wha-."

"Don't lie to me. Why not?"

"I- I just couldn't do _that_ with you."

"I said don't lie." Kurt sighed, closing the door again.

Blaine put his foot in the gap, pushing lightly against the door."I'm not lying."

"Please," Kurt scoffed, walking away from Blaine, "I heard it all."

"Heard what?"

"looking for a dumb sorquam, weak and vulnerable and cheap, disgusting."

"Kurt..." Blaine had no idea how Kurt had heard him say those things but he had heard wrong and this was what needed fixing.

"I can be useful master." Kurt pleaded, "I swear. I get you find me disgusting but I can do things, like with my mouth or hands, I can prove it. I can get stronger too. Please don't make me leave."

"Kurt," Blaine sat on his knees in front of Kurt, taking his hands. "You don't have to do any of that to be useful. Your job is to eat, rest and be like everybody else."

"But you said you were looking for someone to use and that I'm useless."

"Did you hear anything else?"

"No Master."

"Well if you did you would know I was talking about rich snobs, not me. You would have also heard me say how at the market I bought this perfect sorquam called Kurt Hummel who is shy but sometimes snarky and who has the most stunning blue eyes, and most wonderful voice and so many other perfect things about him."

"I said don't lie."

"I'm not."

Kurt's eyes darted up at Blaine, their eyes really meeting for the first time. Both eyes were shiny with unshed tears, and Kurt was at first defensive but soon and for the first time, they changed, looking relaxed and even trusting.

"Can I kiss you?" Blaine whispered, biting his lip and raising of his knees, leaning forward slightly.

"You don't have to ask me"

"No, I do."

Blaine didn't miss Kurt's eyes moving down to his lips then back to his softening eyes. Kurt simply nodded. Blaine moved forward, leaning against his forehead, "Ok?"

"Ok"

Their lips touched, gentle and slow.

**My first attempt at a little angst, please tell me thoughts x**


End file.
